Here's to me
by Sydney Games
Summary: Why did Marietta tell Umbridge about the DA? ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: don't own it Kapish!!

Summary: Why did Cho friend tell Umbridge about the DA.

**Here's to me **

I smile as I walk down the hall from the last DA meeting, I mean I'm starting to really like Harry and I see why Cho likes him. I thought she wasn't grieving over Cedric enough but I can see it now, the happiness shining in her eyes when she talks about him. They derserve each other.

This is my favourite part of the day, people at Home say I'm a night owl but at home it is more about me being unable to sleep, here I like to see the stars, there is no light pollution at Hogwarts.

Suddenly I'm hit from the side, I roll over sideways and grab my wand, I can finally use one of the curses that we've been taught. I reach for my wand...

"Imperio!!!!" the voice is in my head now, what's happening, who's using a Unforgivable at school?

_**Go to Umbridge's Office NOW**_ the voice in my head says and I feel myself walking in that direction, what does this person want me to do??? I don't recognise the voice immediately but it is familiar.

I enter her office and she looks up at me.

"Hi dear what do you want?" What do I want? I don't even know what I'm here for.

**_Tell her about the DA_** the voice says

_No_

**_Tell her about the DA,_** the voice is stronger now, almost yelling.

"Um, I'm her to tell you about something going on at the school, something Illegal."

"What is it my child?" god this woman looks like a toad, I could punch her face in right now. I'm trying to be cryptic but the voice has come back.

**_Tell her_** Suddenly I have an idea, If I tell her which room it is in then I can warn Harry later and we can change the room, utter Brilliance.

"Well if you look in the Room of Requirement you might find something," I mutter, suddenly my face burns and I turn to Umbridge.

"Can you give me a mirror?"

"Please can you detail what this club is?" Oh god the voice. I have to get it out of my head.

"Give me a mirror and I'll tell you," please give in, I have a plan.

She hands me a mirror, YES!!! I have a look in and start screaming, SNEAK is written across my nose, I have to say it is a very clever idea Hermione is a smart girl and I know it can be removed very easily, my cousin is a healer, but it's just the edge I need.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, I'm Hidious" I scream, trying to sound as Hysterical as possible, don't worry Harry, I won't give you away.

"Calm down my child," I pretend I don't hear her and just continue screaming and screaming, actually it doesn't look that bad and I'm not very focused on my looks but anyway.

"I think I'll call your parents and tell them how brave you've been, telling me all of this," I stop screaming and sniffle.

Umbridge leaves the room and Draco Malfoy enters, what's he doing here?

"Hello Marietta," the voice, he is the voice in my head!!! I open my mouth but he covers it.

"You are to tell everyone at the school that you did it because you didn't want to anger your parents and that you don't like Harry or I'll give you something much worse than what's on your face now," I gulp, maybe I don't care about looks but I still want my face to be recognisable.

"Good, I see we have an agreement, Talk to you later," and he leaves, cold as ever

I breathe, this is going to destroy me but I can't give in, I don't really remember what happened next but I remember getting back to the dorm room to a crying Cho.

"Mari, why did you do it? I gulp, I could clear my name and die honourably with everyone knowing the truth or I could become the scapegoat and save my hide.

"I don't want to anger my parents and anyway, Harry's a dickhead," She jumps up and yells at me

"DON"T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT HARRY!!!"

She runs up to her room and I begin to cry. I had finally got myself a smidgen of respect from Harry Potter and I lose it. I'm sure in years to come Harry will talk of me as the evil girl who almost destroyed Dumbledore's Army, so here's to me, the girl they'll hate, the truth will be lost forever in a sea of lies, I know I will never have the respect I had then. My life has been destroyed by a Malfoy but I will not sit down, I will fight and I will get my revenge.

End.


End file.
